True Vampire
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is a true vampire she is the Queen of her kind. Edward left and now Bella once again returns to her true home. But now war is brewing the Volturi and their allies are in trouble will Isabella and her kind come to their aid? Especially when one of her kind is involved in the form of Mick St John and his mate Beth Turner. And Jasper is her True Mate…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks and months please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is a true vampire she is the Queen of her kind. Edward left and now Bella once again returns to her true home. But now war is brewing the Volturi and their allies are in trouble will Isabella and her kind come to their aid? Especially when one of her kind is involved in the form of Mick St John and his mate Beth Turner. And Jasper is her True Mate…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella smiles fangs out she was back home in her luxury city of Russia. Bella walks through her city and look out at the moonlight that hit the city. The only real time she could go out. The sun literally burnt her and made her weak. Bella chuckles Edward thought he was dangerous. But Bella's kind were more lethal. The older they were the more deadly they were and she was the oldest. Bella envied the Cullen's they could go out in the sun without pain! That was something Bella hadn't felt for a VERY long time.

She walks through the city it was a nice night. This was like the night that she spent with her mate Jace all those years ago before he was killed. Bella thought of Jasper who was her true mate not Edward. Would he want to know he was Jace a man from a previous life and time? But Bella has recognised his soul the minute she saw Jasper. What would he say if they find out what she was?

Walking back to her castle she walks into the throne room.

"Dominic!" Bella calls sitting on her throne

"Yes my Queen?" Dominic asks appearing in the room

"I would like blood. Hurry I grow impatient", Bella says

Dominic hurry's out and brings in a woman named Donna.

"Donna", Bella says getting up and moving to the woman

"My Lady. Take what you need", Donna says holding out her wrist

Bella sinks her fangs into Donna's arm pulling back after a minute.

"Thanks", Bella says licking her lips

"My pleasure. My Lady", Donna says leaving

"My Queen", Dominic says

"What Dominic?" Bella asks sitting back on her throne

"Vladimir and Stefan have arrive my Queen", Dominic says

"Send them in immediately", Bella orders

A minute later Vladimir and Stefan come in and bow to the throne.

"What can I do for you my dear friends?" Bella asks

"We bring news from America my Queen there is danger there", Vladimir says

"What danger?" Bella asks

"A newborn army bigger then we have ever seen", Stefan replies

"Are the Volturi stepping in?" Bella asks

"They are but it is still not enough. One of your kind is helping but he lost his mate and it is likely she is with the newborn army. They need your help", Vladimir explains

"Where are they stationed? Who sounded the alarm?" Bella asks

"It was the Cullen's and Denali's. They say that the treat is a deranged red head", Stefan replies

Bella swore how could Victoria make such a big army. She was going to have to help. One of her kind needed her as mates are scared in the Vampire world.

"Josef is waiting with the Cullen's he is helping Mick St John", Vladimir says

"We will take the private jet. Dominic!" Bella yells

"Yes my Queen?" Dominic asks

"Get all the guards we are going to Forks to sort out a newborn problem. Tell them they have to be at the airport in one hour", Bella orders

"Right away my Queen", Dominic says

"So we are going to Forks?" Stefan asks

"Yes. Now get ready. I want to hear every detail of this army", Bella says

"At once my Queen", the Romanians say

Bella listens of Vladimir gives her the information he had gathered. Bella new she needed more friends at her side to help. It was time to call in a few favours. Most should come as she was their Queen. She had a lot of work to do…

* * *

 _Cullen House_

* * *

The Cullen's where talking to the allies they had gather which had included the La Push pack. The Pack was only helping to save human lives and Alice's life who was Embry's mate. And Beth who was a vampire named Mick St John's mate. Jasper was fine with Alice finding her true mate. He hoped he would find his soon. Hopefully after this war with Victoria.

All the allies didn't know how they could take on an army of over 60 newborns. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Carlisle quickly gets up to answer it.

"Hello who might you be?" Carlisle asks a man with pale skin

"I am Josef. I have been sent to help", Josef says

"Josef?" Mick asks seeing one of his best friends walk in

"Why do you always seem to get into trouble?" Josef asks

"I don't", Mick says

"Who is he?" Rose asks

"I am Josef I have been sent by the Queen of our kind Mick to help. She is on her way with reinforcements. So we just need to wait to they arrive which should be soon", Josef explains

"When will they be here?" Jasper asks

"Tomorrow. But you Cullen's will be surprised by who our Queen is", Josef says

"Don't the Volturi rule your kind?" Kate asks

"No. We have our own Queen. She is an Ancient vampire. Even older then the Volturi. So DON'T make her made. Ancient vampires are powerful. And she is as ancient", Josef replies

"Have you meet her Mick?" Emmett asks

"No I haven't. So I don't know what she will be like", Mick replies

"Now lets start on some plans. So we get on a good start with the Queen", Josef suggests

Everyone nods and gets into planning not knowing that the Queen that was coming was actually going to be Bella Swan…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
